1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle component support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to horizontally oriented panel configured to temporarily support a component prior to fasteners being subsequently attached to the component to fixedly attach the component to the panel within the vehicle.
2. Background Information
During the assembling process of a vehicle, various components must be held in place adjacent to a vehicle body structure while fasteners are installed to the component and/or the vehicle body structure in order to fixedly attach the component to the vehicle body structure. During the assembly processes, a robotic apparatus can hold the component in position while the fasteners are being installed. In other assembly processes, a technician holds the component in position and either that same technician or another technician installs the fasteners.